


Adrienette: Season 4

by JacoMoss81



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lets Hope that Adrienette friendship is super strong in season 4, Miraculous Ladybug Season 4, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: 18 Months after the Event of Miracle Queen some Adrienette for your soul





	Adrienette: Season 4

Marinette was happily listing to music while designing the latest Jagged Stone album cover in her own little world humming along to the song. She was so into her designing that she didn't noticed she had a guess in her bedroom. 

Adrien was calling her name but Marinette didn't hear him but Adrien didn't mind he found Marinette cute his cheeks were red he knew why.  
You see 5 months ago Kagami ended her relationship with Adrien both of them knew it was for the best as Adrien was getting close to Marinette and Kagami could see that Adrien had feelings for Marinette so before things got nasty Kagami made the biggest choice of her life and broke up with Adrien Agreste, they still remained friends and Kagami told Adrien to be with Marinette. Gabriel and Tomoe was not happy that their children broke up. 

Adrien started getting close to Marinette a week after Miracle Queen he visit Marinette as Cat Noir to watch Sharknado (Which wasn't an abuse of his powers) and during his time there he notice an egg shape box in Ladybug colours, he knew that he saw that box just the other week during Miracle Queen it was the Miracle Box which has all of the Miraculous when he asks Marinette about it he saw a rush of panic in her eyes she gave in right away and told Cat the truth he couldn't believe that he found his lady. 

"Marinette" Adrien happily said Plagg flew right to Marinette she pulled her headphone out, turned and looked at Adrien who was holding 2 Pizza Boxes "Sorry Adrien you must have been standing there for ages" she said as she got up form her chair.  
"No worries"Adrien said as they did their secret handshake. "I'm hungry", "Well luckily for you I'm holding 2 Margherita Pizza" he said as he passed one to Marinette.

30 minutes Later and Adrien and Marinette were sitting up by the Chaise Longue "Luka called me today", "He did?", "Checking in on me even after I broke his heart" 

Around the same time Kagami and Adrien broke up Luka had reach a big break which saw him traveling playing music but this meant that doing a long distant relationship and Marinette couldn't see it happening so she ended their relationship Luka was sad but he understands they remain friends plus she was getting close to Adrien even since finding out he's Cat Noir.

"Do you still think you were with him?" Adrien asked "A part of me does misses him but I always knew he was just Plan B"  
"Was I Plan A", "I think you already know the answer" Marinette replayed. Adrien replayed with a kiss on the lips. 

"So what to start our weekly talk about our feelings and trying to cope with our Normal and Superhero life's"  
"Of course I am Kitty where do you what to start"

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick story that I wanted to do after watching Miracle Queen.  
If you couldn't tell by now Adrigami and Lukanette are no more, Ladybug and Cat Noir know each other identities they have a weekly talk where they just talk about their feelings form Guardian staff to Adrien thinking about Leaving his Family Name. 
> 
> I will be uploading We're in a What? as my next story which is my most popular story on Wattpad which of October 19th 2019 as 14,407 views.


End file.
